


Enormous $ize is Attainable

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Growing Cock, PWP, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn’t look any different.” Zevran sounded skeptical.</p><p>“It doesn’t feel any different either.” Darrian looked down at his cock and gave it an experimental tug. </p><p>Earlier that day, they stumbled upon a merchant selling what were most likely stolen goods out of a cart on the side of the road.  One item in particular caught his attention: a potion advertised to increase the size of his cock and “increase his pleasure.” </p><p>Unfortunately, it was not working as advertised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enormous $ize is Attainable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme
> 
> M!Warden/Zevran - growing potion, stretching, size-kink
> 
> [link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11571.html?thread=59957555#t59957555)
> 
>  
> 
> Title stolen from a Viagra spam email. It seemed appropriate.

“It doesn’t look any different.” Zevran sounded skeptical.

“It doesn’t feel any different either.” Darrian looked down at his cock and gave it an experimental tug. 

Earlier that day, they stumbled upon a merchant selling what were most likely stolen goods out of a cart on the side of the road. Darrian was suspicious while the man tried to sell them Andraste’s fingerbones and jewels from Queen Rowan’s collection for low, low prices. When the merchant brought out his collection of sex objects, Darrian’s interest grew exponentially. His companions walked away, Morrigan rolling her eyes and Alistair blushing uncomfortably, as he bartered. 

One item in particular caught his attention: a potion advertised to increase the size of his cock and “increase his pleasure.” He managed to haggle with the merchant until it was only a few silvers, so he bought it excitedly. He vibrated with anticipation on the entire walk back to camp, thinking of possible scenarios for using the potion with Zevran.

Unfortunately, it was not working as advertised. “I should have known. That guy seemed skeevy from the start.” His voice was glum. Darrian knelt over Zevran, lying on their bedrolls, and they had spent the last half hour after he drank the “growing potion,” kissing and touching while they waited for it to work.

Zevran patted him consolingly on the shoulder. “Ah well, we can make the most of it anyway, yes?” He leaned in with a lascivious smile and pressed their mouths together. 

Darrian ran one hand through Zevran’s blond hair and rocked his hips, feeling the other man’s growing erection against his belly. “I guess you’re right, I think we can find another way to fill our time.”

Darrian leaned down to press his lips to Zevran’s, feeling the other man hum beneath him. Darrian continued leaving a trail of kisses, licks, nips and bites down Zevran’s neck and chest. He dipped his tongue in the hollow of his collarbone, swirled his tongue around each nipple earning a pleased moan, laved over his navel until he felt squirming beneath him. 

He pressed kisses into the light dusting of hair around Zevran’s cock, rubbing his nose into his skin at the familiar scent of leather and musk. He smiled at Zevran’s frustrated groan when he continued down to lick his sack rather than put his mouth where Zevran really wanted. The salty taste of his skin and the noises falling from his lover’s lips made the blood rush south, and he reached down with one hand to tug on himself. He placed a chaste kiss to the head of Zevran’s cock. “I think he wants a little more attention than that,” Zevran said breathlessly.

Darrian chuckled. “He can wait.” He lifted Zevran’s knees and Zevran assisted, pulling them up with hands under his knees to his chest and opening himself up. Darrian felt a jolt of heat rush through his body at the sight of his lover spreading himself for him. He spit onto Zevran’s twitching hole, and felt Zevran tremble underneath him. He pressed three open mouthed, increasingly wet kisses before his tongue reached out to lightly trace the rim. Darrian’s hands spread Zevran’s cheeks open wider and he used the flat of his tongue to lick broad swipes around the area. Zevran’s hips jerked toward him, trying to prolongue the sensation, and Darrian felt heat in his chest at his lover’s obvious need for him.

He finally reached up to wrap a loose hand around Zevran’s full cock, and heard his name and several colorful Antivan curses erupt from above him. He smiled against Zevran’s ass, and took that as his sign to start pressing the pointed tip of his tongue gently into him. His nose dug into the tender skin between his balls and his hole as his tongue continued its ministrations. “Yes, just like that, oh Darrian…” With that encouragement, he spent a few minutes slowly opening Zevran up with his wiggling tongue, rubbing one hand across Zevran’s ass in soothing circles and jerking his dick with the other. 

When he heard Zevran start to whimper and breathe heavily, he knew he was ready. He removed his hand from Zevran’s cock and heard a “Noooo” from above him. He leaned up to grab the pot of slick they had placed nearby earlier, and Zevran’s complaining stopped instantly. 

Dipping his fingers into the lube, he brought his hand back to Zevran’s ass and swirled the tip of his index finger around his rim. He slowly pushed the tip of one finger in, waiting to feel the muscles relax around him before thrusting in further. Slowly, slowly, he worked one finger in and out, waiting to hear impatient cursing again before pushing the second in. Zevran rewarded him with another groan of pleasure, and Darrian kissed the inside of his thigh. 

Eventually, he deemed Zevran ready when the man’s hips wouldn’t stay still, begging for more. He pressed gently against the soft spot inside him, and Zevran’s body jerked with the stimulation. Darrian pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with the slick. He knelt up, lining up their hips and bringing their faces close. He kissed Zevran on the corner of his mouth, and Zevran turned to bring their lips together properly. 

Slowly, Darrian pushed the head of his cock into Zevran and heard a soft exhale of pleasure come from the other man. Darrian grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together while the other rested on Zevran’s hip. Zevran felt so tight and warm around him, and Darrian stilled his hips for a moment to control the waves of pleasure rocking through his body. 

When he had control over his body again, Darrian pulled out until just the tip was left inside Zevran, and thrust back in, punching another groan out of his lover. The pressure around his cock felt slick and welcoming; the heat radiated up from his groin into his belly and chest, making him feel euphoric. 

Eventually they fell into a comfortable rhythm, with Zevran’s hips rocking to meet his own. Darrian closed his eyes, lost himself in the blissful sensations. It was getting better as they fucked, and he felt Zevran growing tighter… tighter? That didn’t make sense. He knew what it felt like when Zevran squeezed him for effect, but this was different. 

He looked down to where their bodies were joined, and saw the skin around Zevran’s ring clinging to his cock as he pumped in and out. He looked up into Zevran’s face and noticed his brows were furrowed and his shoulders were tense.

“Zev, what…?” He felt even more blood rush into his cock, and couldn’t help his hips moving inside him. “Oh, Zev,” he moaned. 

Zevran let out a pained breath and gripped Darrian’s hand harder. “I think… it’s starting to work,” he choked out, and Darrian felt a jolt from his cock to his belly. Zevran’s free hand slid up his arm to grip Darrian’s shoulder. 

With Zevran’s confirmation, he could feel the changes happening. More blood was rushing into Darrian’s engorged cock, and Zevran felt tighter because he was tighter now. Each time he pulled out of Zevran’s body, his member looked slightly bigger and it took a fraction longer to push back in. Darrian felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw drop as he watched his cock grow before his eyes. He groaned and pushed his face into Zevran’s shoulder, overwhelmed by the sensations. He kept rocking into Zevran’s body, encouraged with every whimper and choked stutter from his lover. 

When he looked down again, his cock was the size of his forearm, the head read and wet and looking as big as his fist. “Oh Zev!” The words erupted from him and he couldn’t think of anything but the pressure and the heat and Zevran. “Is this… okay?” The words felt like they were ripped from his chest, and he prayed Zevran agreed. “You feel so good,” he moaned.

He felt his lover nod, and he whispered, “Yes, yes, keep going.” Darrian obeyed and thrust back in. He realized that finally his cock seemed to have reached its limit, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know if he could handle getting any larger than this. He took his hand from Zevran’s hip to feel where they were connected. He groaned when he put his hand around his dick and there was still space between his fingers and thumb. His fingers traced the rim in awe where Zevran’s body sucked in his own, and heard Zevran moan. Darrian had never been so aroused, seeing Zevran take him inside even when he was enormous.

Nothing else existed outside of Darrian and Zevran and where they were connected. He reached down and lifted Zevran’s hips, changing the angle to hit that spot inside Zevran. He was rewarded by a cry of pleasure from the other man and rocked his hips making sure to hit it with every stroke.

Time seemed to stop, or go on forever, or they were just outside of time altogether. He couldn’t keep track when all that existed was Zevran’s ass, and his voice moaning just for Darrian, and his beautiful face screwed up with that line between pleasure and pain. 

He heard Zevran cry out, “Yes, yes, keep going,” and suddenly he was coming, without either of their hands on his cock. The white seed splattered over his bare stomach, marking him. 

He lay back, more pliant under Darrian’s assault now. Even after Zevran’s release, Darrian couldn’t stop pounding into him. He shifted his hips again to put pressure on Zevran’s prostate, and heard a short whimper. He dragged his cock as slowly as he could while his body protested, until he saw Zevran’s filling with blood again, trying to rally. 

“That’s right,” Darrian growled. “You love my cock, especially now that it’s huge and fucking you so good.” Zevran cried out, overstimulated and helpless against his lover splitting him in half. Darrian couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He continued pounding into Zevran for what felt like hours. Their lovemaking sessions usually lasted longer than normal, due to his Grey Warden stamina and Zevran’s love of foreplay, but they had been fucking tonight for much longer than any night in their shared history. He couldn’t regret it, when Zevran felt like a vice around his artificially massive cock. 

Zevran panted and heaved for breath, clearly exhausted. Darrian almost wanted to stop fucking him, just to give him a break, but the urge to rut into him was too strong to fight and he kept going. Each time he pulled out, his animal instinct shouted in his ear to shove it back in, to claim Zevran right there.

Zevran reached up and pinched both of Darrian’s nipples simultaneously, and the unexpected feeling finally sent him over the edge. Darrian wailed, not recognizing his own voice. His hips kept rocking into Zevran as he came, and even his orgasm seemed to take longer than normal. He distantly wondered if he would ever have any come left in his body ever again after this. Finally, he it ended and collapsed onto his lover. His mind was blank, blissfully empty. 

He felt Zevran shift his body to the side, and he realized the hard length between them was Zevran’s still hard cock. Darrian moved his hand to cover the hot member and heard Zevran cry out at the stimulation. It only took a few strokes before Zevran came for the second time, and then they were both silent. 

Darrian looked down at his cock, slowly shrinking back to normal size. “That was… unexpected.”

Zevran huffed out what might have been a laugh. “You can stay that again.” He rubbed one hand up and down Darrian’s back soothingly. 

Darrian sighed. “I think there’s some of that potion left, if you want to try it again sometime.” He smiled up at his lover.

“We’ll save it for a special occasion.”


End file.
